


2 Broke Starks and Their Adopted Spider-Bro

by iamgoku, Whedonista93



Series: TaserCakes [2]
Category: 2 Broke Girls, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And they're gonna embarrass the hell out of him, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Michelle Jones, Bi-Sexual Darcy Lewis (mentioned), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Family, Max Black and Darcy Lewis are Twins, Max and Darcy are still pissed that the Civil War even happened, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is the little brother they never had, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Relationship Michelle and Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: A year after the Avengers Civil War (aka the massive cluster fuck that never should have happened according to Max and Darcy) the twins are trying to get on with their crazy lives. They're still the daughters of Tony Stark, and still have their respective life goals.But now they also have a 15 year old spider-powered pseudo little brother to add to the mix.They will take him under their wings and try and help him find his place in their crazy world......while trying not to piss off Aunt May.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a sequel story to '2 Broke Starks' set in the TaserCakes-verse.
> 
> We both have tons of ideas for this verse, this one born from several other ideas actually XD
> 
> This particular story is a 2-shot (there will be a prequel posted explaining Darcy and Max's first meeting with Peter, and set before this in the series order ).
> 
> But for now, you'll have to make due with this.

Darcy Lewis (secretly Stark) came to a stop in the Midtown high school parking lot, taking a moment to grab her bag before exiting the car, not bothering to lock the door of the old dark red VW beetle.

Her dad had bought her the car for her nineteenth birthday, after she had mentioned her interest in one. Unlike her twin, Darcy wasn't as opposed to the occasional financial assist from their father in their teen years.

She remembers one particular time when she, Max, Caroline and Wanda-

Her steps toward the front door slow at the thoughts of her friend.

It's been just over twelve months.

Twelve months since what the media had dubbed the 'Civil War' between the Avengers.

Despite Darcy and Max's personal efforts to sway Tony's opinion, and that of the other Avengers, it only prolonged the inevitable tensions.

The whole bombing in Vienna had been the final straw that broke the proverbial camel's back.

And then Germany.

And then Siberia…

****

_The fluorescent lighting of the hospital halls shone above the twins as Darcy stood up, anxiously pacing as Max sat down on a waiting room chair._

_Happy had gone to get them some coffee a few minutes ago._

" _What the fuck is taking them so long?" Max wondered aloud._

_They had been rushed to the hospital by Happy after receiving word from Vision that Tony had been found in Siberia and required medical attention._

_Vision hadn't gone into details however, and the two young women had no idea what to expect._

" _You know he could've avoided this, right?" Max turned to Darcy._ " _I mean we try and knock some common sense into that asshole, but he backflips on his promises. And don't get me wrong, Frisbee boy isn't blameless here either. But Tony's just got to go and fuck things up even worse, instead of trying to sort this out reasonably, he decides to go all mortal combat in a freaking airport, and then do God knows what in freaking Siberia! I mean why the hell did he go there anyway?"_

" _Can you just shut up for five seconds!" Darcy spun on her twin,throwing her arms out in frustration._ " _We don't know what the fuck is going on right now, Uncle Rhodey's still in the ICU, and now Dad's hurt too and we don't know how badly-"_

 _Max waved dismissively._ " _He's always raving on about his suits, I doubt he's got more than maybe a few sprained joints or a couple bruises-" Max trailed off at the sound of doors slamming open down the hall, accompanied by frantic voices and shuffling feet._

_A team of doctors and nurses came rushing through, wheeling a gurney carrying a familiar figure, various tubes and wires visible even from a distance._

_Both twins eyes widened in shock at the sight of their father being wheeled straight past them, the medical team rapidly calling out orders as several went further down the hall ahead to prepare an operating room._

_After a moment the twins broke out of their stupor and ran down the hall after them._

" _Hey wait! What's going on?!" Darcy demanded, rushing to catch up to the medical team as they wheeled Tony through another door, only to be stopped by one of the nurses._

" _What the fuck are you doing? Get out of the way!" Max cried out, only for the older woman in front of them to stand firm._

" _I'm sorry but you can't go in any further. We're about to begin emergency surgery," the nurse explained gently._

" _E-Emergency surgery…" Max stuttered, her voice going quiet as the nurse turned back and entered through the doors, the hurried voices of several doctors wafting through before being muffled by the doors once again._

_The sisters continued to stand in silence for what seemed like an eternity._

" _D-Daddy…" Darcy's sob broke the silence, wide eyes still set on the closed doors in front of them._

" _Darcy…Max…" a familiar voice called from behind them._

_Turning, they saw Vision standing there, a concerned look on his face._

" _Vision w-what's wrong with him?" Darcy asked in a quivering tone, her eyes already filling with tears._

" _I do not think it would be best for you right now to-" Vision began_

 _Max to cut him off harshly._ " _I don't give a rat's ass what you think would be best, just tell us what the fuck's wrong with him!"_

" _Upon arriving at Mr Stark's location, I immediately assessed his injuries. His armor had been severely compromised. He had sprains and bruising on various parts of his person. More concerning were multiple lacerations, signs of continuous concussive damage to his cranium, and several broken ribs, one of which punctured his left lung. Parts of his sternum had been fractured, including the sections previously mended during his surgery to remove the arc reactor. He was also suffering from hypothermia as a result of being exposed to the freezing temperatures without proper protection", Vision listed off as gently as he could._

_Max and Darcy listened intently throughout, not cutting in once._

_When it was clear the android was finished, Darcy's hand came up to cover her mouth to try and prevent further sobs from escaping, despite her shoulders visibly shaking as tears streamed down her cheeks._

_Vision calmly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and Darcy ended up burying her face in his chest. He turned to Max, intent on offering her comfort as well, only to find she had taken off down the hall._

_Caroline turned up at the hospital an hour later, having rushed over as fast as she could, and eventually found Max in one of the bathrooms._

_Max returned to the others, Caroline at her side, sporting red rimmed eyes, and bloodied knuckles from where she had taken her emotions out on a metal paper towel dispenser._

_Caroline insisted a nurse to take a look at her knuckles, despite Max's protests, while Happy quietly arranged to pay for any property damage._

_Max took a seat beside Darcy, wrapping an arm around her as more of their friends and loved ones arrived. Darcy was the more outwardly emotional of the two when it came to sadness, and Max knew she had to be strong for the both of them._

_Even if she was hurting just as much internally._

 

Darcy closes her eyes, and shakes off the memory, and forces herself to keep walking, pushing the visions of that day back as she remembers why she's here in the first place.

She enters through the front doors of the school, mostly calm as she checks in with the office with minimal fuss. The sight of lockers and banners hanging from the ceiling remind her of her own high school experience, and the nostalgia helps her center herself.

Granted high school wasn't always fun, _especially_ when puberty set in and opened up a whole new mess of social issues, but it had its moments.

She forced herself to focus on happier memories of those days as she digs her phone out to send a quick text to the person she's here for.

 

Peter Parker was enjoying his free period in the school library. He fumbled when he got a notification on his phone, vibrating loudly in his pocket.  His eyes light up and he types out his response with a smile on his face.

His eyes narrow in confusion when the next response comes. Before he can ask for clarification, a familiar perfume reaches his nose and soft hands cover his eyes.

There's a clear smile in Darcy's voice. "Hey there Petey Pie, guess who?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! 
> 
> Originally, this whole short fic was meant to be humorous....but the flashback kinda got feelsy
> 
> The second chapter of this fic will be fluff and humor I promise!!! Featuring Big Sis-Darcy, and embarrassed-Peter.
> 
> And a little hint at another TaserCakes story in the works from us, two words:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Darcy spend some time together
> 
> And Peter ends up embarrassing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this chapter is more humorous and fluffy.

"So, uh is this like an internship thing or an 'internship' thing?" Peter asks, complete with air quotes, as they walk along the empty halls after Darcy convinces him to bail on his last period.

"Nah, nothing superhero-y or anything, the old man just wants you to help test this new project he's working on," Darcy says casually.

"Cool," he beamed enthusiastically, stopping at his locker.

After the incident with Toomes, Tony made Peter's internship real and official as a means of actually giving Peter a solid alibi, as well as actually enjoying the teen's company and input on projects.

Despite Stark Industries having interns scattered throughout most of their departments, Peter is well-known for being the only one who works personally with Tony Stark himself. Well, Peter and Darcy. Darcy, whom - according to public knowledge - came as part of a package deal with Jane Foster, the physicist having been brought into the fold of Stark Industries, where her research could benefit from the resources and funding provided.

And though Tony would have given Jane all the funding and resources simply because Darcy asked, he actually found her research and applied practical methods intriguing, and had even collaborated on several projects with the physicist. Plus, Jane was one of the few people who knew the truth about Darcy and Max being Stark blood.

Darcy is pulled from her thoughts by Peter fidgeting uncomfortably. "Ok, seriously what the hell is going on with your pants?"

Peter grips one of his pants pockets, holding it up as the other side droops down, revealing the slightest peak of his underwear. He's been walking awkwardly ever since they left the library, and Darcy can't pretend not to notice any longer.

"Please don't tell me you're picking up that whole droopy pants look, you know the one were half your ass is poking out the top, because let me tell you, that doesn't look cool," she punctuates her statement with a light poke to the chest.

"What? No that's not what's happening here," Peter assures as he opens his locker, his voice suddenly quietening as he mumbles out his next few words.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you with your head jammed in there."

Retreating back from his locker, Peter shoots her a sheepish look. "Someone stole my belt when I was in Gym class."

Darcy stares back at him incredulously. "…W-What!? Who the fuck steals a belt?" she asks as Peter shoves his books in his locker before closing it once more.

"I don't know, all I know is I came back out and it was gone."

Darcy shook her head. "You know if you really want to screw someone over, you take all of their clothes, that is the way to go," she muses as they head toward the exit. "Just the belt... actually, if you're going for irritation factor instead of humiliation, just the belt is pretty clever

"You sound like you've had firsthand experience with this?" he asks.

Darcy shrugs. "Eh, some jock types were harassing my friend's and my at-the-time girlfriend during my first year at Culver, so I stole all their clothes and set them on fire," she winks.

Peter blanches.

Darcy catches the expression and laughs. "Lit their clothes on fire, not  _them_. Wasn't caught either. And those guys ended up streaking all the way across campus... boy where they in trouble," she chuckles. "Plus another friend and I had rigged the team showers with a time-delayed pigment dye he developed, so by the time these assholes were streaking across campus each one was a different color of the rainbow. And it didn't fade off their skin for weeks," she grins wickedly and pats him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll have a ton of fun when you go to college."

Peter gapes. "That's fun?"

"Yeah, pranking those who deserve it is always fun. In some more severe cases, straight up getting back at people is better. Like when I dealt with Flash last time I was here," she remarks casually.

"You tazed him!" Peter exclaims.

Darcy merely rolls her eyes. "Oh please, it was only a small shock from my remote Taser discs; I didn't do any real damage. Plus he doesn't know who did it, or what 'it' was for that matter."

"Still, I mean isn't there some kind of moral or ethical thing about tazing high school students?"

"Oh come on Petey," Darcy protests, "that guy is a douche. Plus if I recall correctly, you stole his car."

"It was his dad's car, and that's different. It was an emergency, and it was more like... I commandeered the car for the greater good," Peter rationalizes before he loses his grip on his pants and he finds himself lying flat on the cold, hard floor of the hallway.

"Pffttt," Darcy scoffs, trying to supress a laugh at how quickly Peter fell, as well as the fact that he accidentally pantsed himself, the long dark green pants around his knees hindering his efforts to push himself back to his feet.

When he finally manages it, with absolutely no help from Darcy, a voice calls out suddenly, catching both he and Darcy by surprise.

"Really, Loser?"

Peter almost trips again when he spins toward the voice.

"Are those...cartoon tigers?" Michelle Jones tilts her head slightly at the designs etched across Peter's underwear, still on full display.

Peter finally manages to yank his pants up once more, cheeks flaming.

Peter began to try and explain,"M-MJ I-I uh-"

"Wait," Darcy drawls out slowly, her eyes narrowing as a small smile forms on her lips. "MJ, as in the famous Michelle Jones?" She rests a hand on Peter's shoulder. "You know, I've heard so much about you from Peter."

Michelle raises a brow questionably at Peter.

Peter chuckles nervously. "Well s-she works at Stark Industries, and I kinda- I mean you know I may have mentioned you in conversation-with the decathlon team in general, and Ned and..."

Michelle watches in clear amusement as he struggles to explain.

"You know, we have so much to discuss," Darcy eyes Michelle speculatively.

Peter holds his pants up with on hand and steers Darcy toward the exit with the other. "No no no no no! We-We really gotta go, there's a ton of important Stark Industries…intern stuff that has to be done, you know and it would be cool to stay and chat but we just can't and I'll see you tomorrow MJ!"

* * *

Darcy's Beetle is idling in a traffic jam when Peter finally loses it.

"Whyyyyyy?!" Peter groans as he stares at the roof of the car.

"Pffttt, come on Petey don't get your droopy pants in a twist. I had a little fun in front of your girlfriend, so what?"

"She's-She's not my girlfriend," Peter turns to her with a wide eyed look. "She's a friend definitely, and she's a girl, but not like a 'girlfriend-girlfriend' we're just…just…you know-"

"Friends?" Darcy says sarcastically, giving him a look of amusement.

"Yeah, I mean she's just like Ned."

Darcy scoffs. "Wow, really know how to turn on the flattery there, don't you? Come on, kid, you've mentioned her like a million times both at Stark Industries, and in texts, and when we hang out.  _'Oh you should have seen how quickly Michelle answered these questions in our rapid fire quiz round'_ or how about  _'MJ's going protesting this weekend, I think it's great how passionate she is about a cause'_ I mean everyone already knows you like her, however big or small those feelings are, they're obviously there."

Traffic finally starts moving again.

"Wait, what do you mean everyone?" Peter turns to her slowly.

"Oh yeah everyone, Max, Dad and Pepper, Happy, heck even Vision had listed the probability of you and Michelle. Oh, and Caroline totally ships it."

"Not Caroline!" Peter exclaims with a slight whine, his head falling back on the headrest.

It's not that he doesn't like the former heiress, but she's a bit…gossipy. Not to mention how their first meeting went...

 

_Peter was in Tony's New York penthouse, looking over a holographic table with various plans and schematics._

_Despite Tony having moved the Avenger's facility upstate, he still had more than one New York residence to his name, as well as an Armory._

" _This is amazing Mr Stark, so you'll actually have this up and running soon?"_

" _Hopefully, I'm kind of busy right now, but yeah it's in the works."_

" _That is so awesome! It's like bleeding edge level tech Mr Stark"_

" _Tony, we're back," Pepper's voice called from down the hall._

_Tony scrambled to close out the screen. "Not a word, kid." He raises his voice, "Great, we were wondering what was taking so long" Tony said before giving Peter a look to keep quiet._

_A few minutes passed before Max entered the living room._

" _If you two can stop nerd-gasming for five seconds, I brought ice cream," Max said plopping down on the couch and placing two bowls down on the table before she was handed her own bowl from Darcy._

" _So, have we picked out a movie yet, or did you two spend all that time looking at that project that Tony doesn't think I know about?" Pepper asked with a small smile that made Peter squirm nervously._

" _I-Uh, I don't know what-" Peter began before Tony silenced him a pat on the shoulder._

" _Save it Pete, the jig is up. Pepper always finds out."_

_Pepper smiled._

" _Well, most of the time, though I do recall catching you by surprise once or twice," Tony winked._

" _Less suggestive flirting and more movies!" Darcy demanded, shoveling a huge scoop of ice cream into her mouth._

" _Well I narrowed the choices down to a few", Tony acquiesced before the sounds of a closing door and a voice drifted down the hall._

" _Look, I understand there were unexpected complications, but you need to understand that the grand opening of our tenth Swiss location is an important event, and I can't have any delays. So you either fix it, or I'll find someone who can!" Caroline proclaimed as she came into view, holding several bags and disconnecting her call before she began rapidly texting._

" _So sorry I'm late everyone, you wouldn't believe what happened." She said still not looking up from her phone. "But hey Max, what was it you wanted to tell-" she paused as she looked up at the group sitting on the couch._ _More specifically the teenage boy sitting between Max and Darcy and Pepper and Tony._

" _Hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Peter," he offered and moved to stand up offering a hand to shake._

 _Caroline just gaped at him, phone slack in her hand, until she finally narrowed her gaze at Tony._ "… _You had another one!"_

 

Darcy laughs when Peter shares the memory responsible for his zone out. "That was definitely an interesting little conversation."

"Except the part where you and Max decided to go along with it and say I was another one of Mr Stark's illegitimate children and that he abandoned me due to him being a huge jerk pre-Iron Man. And Caroline took you seriously and slapped him across the face and almost went nuts!"

"No, that was pretty cool too," Darcy grins.

They spend several minutes debating the finer points of the definition of 'great' before drifting into a comfortable silence. They pass a storefront flying a British flag and Peter meekly asks about what happened in London, during the Dark Elf invasion.

He's heard about it from Max, but hadn't asked Darcy about it personally before. Clearly, he didn't need to worry about how she would take the question, because she borderline manic-gleeful about sharing the full account.

"-And yeah everything was good, Thor ended up stopping evil Elrond and saving Earth and a ton of other places. And afterwards me and Ian went out and got 'pissed' as the locals call it, and we fooled around a little afterwards," Darcy adds the last bit casually.

"F-Fooled around," Peter stutters, blushing. "Darcy!"

"Well we didn't have full on sex or anything, but I gave him a handjob and-"

" _Augh_! No no no no!" Peter exclaims clamping his hands on his ears. "Oh gross, I don't need to hear that! _Aaaughh_ so don't need to hear that."

"Oh please, you're a fifteen year old high school student, no need to act all innocent. Your hormones are going crazy at this age," she teases, not taking her eyes off the road. "You probably spend a large portion of your time, when you're not saving people on the streets, or with school work, or hanging out with my awesome self, jerking off in your bedroom," she grins at him as the hit a red light.

"Please can we not have this conversation?" Peter begs. "I mean you're like my big sister, and-and this is so not the kind of stuff I feel comfortable talking about with you!"

Peter knows his face has to be almost as red as his mask at this point, so he tries to look out the window to distract himself, but the sudden silence catches him off guard, and he turns to see Darcy looking at him, her eyes glistening alarmingly.

Peter panics, instantly thinking he had hurt her feelings in some way. "Darcy I-"

Darcy rips her seat belt off and pulls him into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face into his hair. She hold him for several moments before he's released, Darcy quickly bringing her sleeve up to dry her eyes.

"Sorry…about getting all, you know," she motions to her eyes. "But…that was the first time you…the first time you called me that, and now I'm turning into a sappy mess and everything, and you probably won't think I'm cool anymore," she rambles off as she wipes her eyes more. "These are happy tears, by the way."

It takes Peter's brain a few moments to comprehend what she meant, before he realizes what he said. _'-I mean you're like my big sister-'_ A small smile creeps onto Peter's face as he reaches into his backpack and pulled out a few tissues and hands them to Darcy. "You're still cool."

This got an amused snort from Darcy.

"And just for the record," he continues, this time looking right in her eyes, "you're an awesome big sister."

Darcy feeels herself start to tear up once again at the genuine tone he said it in, before holding her hand out expectantly. "You better hand over all the tissues, saying sappy crap like," she demands, though her tone holds no heat in it at all, causing Peter to smile before handing her a few more.

A horn blows from behind them, breaking the moment. Darcy jumps high enough to bang her head on the ceiling, flips the driver behind them the bird, and floors it through the now green light, contorting back into her seat belt as she goes.

"Darcy!" Peter groans with embarrassment.

Darcy smirks at him. "Hey, he interrupted our moment. He's lucky I didn't use any of Betsy's special features on him," she pats the Beetle's dash fondly.

Tony had made more than one modification to the car over the years, and even Darcy didn't know what all it was capable of.

While Peter hasn't witnessed any of the modifications first hand, he has worked with Tony, so he can imagine. Besides, Darcy has described her car as being more awesome than Speed Racer's and Inspector Gadget's cars rolled into one, which makes the teenager wonder _exactly_  what the seemingly unassuming car can do.

As they near the end of their commute, a sudden thought comes to Peter, regarding their earlier conversation. "So, um if you don't mind me asking, whatever happened with you and Ian?"

"Eh, it didn't really last. Don't get me wrong, Ian's a nice guy and we had a few dates and everything, but we didn't really click I guess. But we're still friend's and whenever I'm in London we go and catch up." Darcy pulls into the private parking garage. "Besides, I'm not too worried, 'cause I got the most adorable cutie pie in the world right here!" She pinches his cheeks fondly.

" _Auuhhh_! No! No! No!"

"What?"

"I know where those hands have been!" he exclaims, recalling her earlier comments about Ian.

"Don't be a baby!" She cackles before engulfing Peter in another hug, this time deliberately pressing his head into her chest.

" _Mpphhh!_ " Peter's protests are muffled by Darcy's breasts as she laughs.

"There is no escaping my boob smother," she informs him as she releases him.

Peter, once again blushing furiously, can't seem to form a complete sentence without jumbling up all the words.

Darcy steps out of the car. "Come on, kid."

"Darcy you can't just-I mean that's, why are you-"

"So embarrassing?" She offers with a smirk, wrapping an arm around the still flustered teen as they walk. "Well that's kind of my job description. As your big sister and all, it is my duty to embarrass you at every turn!" She jostles his shoulder gently. "Plus you better strap yourself in, because if you think I'm bad, you are _not_ prepared for Max to get in on this."

"Oh crap…" Peter mutters, eyes wide at the implications.

"Hey now, don't worry. If she gets too bad, I'll set her straight," Darcy soothes. "'Cause even though I am honor-bound by the sibling code, I also gotta look out for you now. That includes if that asshole Flash tries anything again. I shall unleash my sisterly vengeance upon him, and he better pray I don't tell Max, because she'd probably do something far worse."

Peter shudders. Max can be…Max…about things, and there's really no other way to describe it.

"Yeah-I mean sure thing," Peter nods, a warm feeling spreading through his chest despite her basically threatening a classmate. He didn't have any siblings growing up, but it's something he's wondered about over the years... how it would feel.

Seeing Darcy's grin and the feeling of her still having her arm around him makes him smile. It's just as good as he'd imagined.

"Good, cause no one messes with my little brother and gets away with it," Darcy squeezes his shoulders again.

* * *

The following school day is rather uneventful. Darcy had taken him shopping for one the day before, insisting on a new belt and pants less likely to fall off without one, and then she had decided to take precautions and ended up buying him nine 'spare' belts to stash in his locker.

"Just in case," she had said, with a wicked smirk.

Peter's sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Ned, nibbling on his sandwich as he skims over his notes for Science when a voice draws his attention.

"Hey."

Looking up from his notes, Peter feels another blush rise to his cheeks. Michelle is standing there, clutching yet another thick book he's sure she'll be reading through later. Memories of the previous day flash through his head, along with a refreshed sense of the utter embarrassment of being caught in his underwear in front of her.

"H-hey Michelle, um w-what are you-"

"I'm just going around letting everyone know that the Decathlon meeting has been moved to one thirty," she says.

Peter nods mutely as she turns and begins walking away from the table.

"Oh, and try not to be late again Tiger," she throws over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure thing I-" Peter agrees before his eyes widen and he drops his sandwich, his mouth opening slightly as he stares at Michelle's retreating form.

Unseen by him, or anyone else an almost unnoticeable smile etches its way onto Michelle's face as she exits the cafeteria.

"Hey man, sorry I'm late I was held up in helping organise the debate team's-" Ned apologizes as he sits down beside Peter, only to stop as he notices Peter's distraction.

"Uh, you okay, Peter?"

For a few seconds he doesn't answer, merely staring off in the direction MJ had gone, the heat in his cheeks slowly dissipating. "Yeah…Yeah Ned, I'm fine," he turns back to his lunch, his mind focused on one thing.

He can't be late for Decathlon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the end of this two-shot, but like the MCU as a whole, this is but one story connected to a much larger universe! XD
> 
> But don't worry, there is more TaserCakes-verse stories on the way, we seem to have more ideas daily, so you'll be getting more soon enough.


End file.
